


see you again

by GayKravitz



Series: fictober18 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Drifting Stars Au, Fictober 2018, Gen, OSAS Au, Portal Mabel, Portal Stan, Reverse Portal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Mabel fell into the portal and she’s had to fend for herself all alone. It’s always been just her, but now she’s found someone that’s familiar, but not too familiar.





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> i havent decided if this is canon to my “of stars and sixers” au yet but it is definitely set in it. lets just call it schrodingers canon.

Mabel was over today. She was completely and utterly done with whatever fuck shit today had brought her. She got dealt the shittiest hand this morning and wanted to fold and fucking leave the casino. She wanted to burn it down. She wanted to burn it down and then build it back up and burn it down again.

It started when she was awoken to a raid on her camp, the local intelligent life had felt threatened by her ‘magic box’ and she had almost gotten shot by real bullets. She had left through a dimensional rift as fast as possible and because of that she had gotten splinched and had to use up the last of her clean bandages. Then, of course, she had been thrown right into a den of bounty hunters. Because of course.

She’d gotten out relatively unharmed and now she was lost in a crowded bazaar that was filled with people who disliked humans.

“Ahem.” The alien in front if her cleared it’s throat, her translator actually doing it’s job for once. “Are you going to buy anything or stand there all krxnen day, human?”

Mabel hummed, feeling the distinct lack of money in her pockets. She needed more layers, the last snow planet she went to almost got her for realsies, but this dimension was very, very strict about thievery. Immediate public execution, with a bit of torture beforehand. She had to be careful lest she lose her hands and then head.

“SHOOTING STAR!”

Mabel wanted to scream. Of course, of fucking course there would be bounty hunters here.

At this point Mabel just wanted to find a nice, warm ditch and take a damn nap.

Not giving a fuck anymore, she snatched the leather vest and scarf she had been looking at and booked it down the street as fast as her legs would take her. There were screams and shouts of a single word she could probably guess was “thief” following her, and she ducked as a knife being throw towards her. The crowded bazaar was now being evacuated, all the shoppers moving away from her as she bolted down the street.

She turned a corner, expecting to be able to slip away into an alley of some sort when she slammed directly into a body moving just as fast. She fell to the ground, suddenly disoriented, the air being knocked from her lungs.

“What the hell?” The person she ran into questioned, not having fallen from the impact.

There was more shouting before Mabel felt herself being grabbed and dragged away quickly. She fought against them, desperately gasping for air and coughing, struggling to get away and they hissed at her to shut up and dragged her into a building.

She was let go and popped up onto her feet, her head throbbing but her breath returned. Mabel grabbed her combat knife from her boot and got into a fighting stance. “What the fuck do you want from me?” She snarled, looking around the dark and decrepit room. The figure was near the door, peering out of a small window on it.

“Shut your yap.” They growled again, drawing their own weapon: a small handgun, probably laser, held in one hand.

Mabel did, kneeling down close to the ground, watching the dark silhouette at the door for a few minutes. They huffed and lowered their gun.

“Shit, that was close.” They muttered before turning to Mabel. They hesitated when they spotted her stance, but put the gun away. “I’m not goin’ to hurt you.”

“How can I trust you?” She hissed, standing again and remaining in a defensive position.

They stepped closer and Mabel squinted before she gasped, the knife immediately falling from her hands.

He was older, obviously, of course he would be. Mabel definitely wasn’t the same little girl that first fell into the multiverse. His grey hair had turned white and his prudent 5 o’ clock shadow turned into a full beard. He had scars all over his face and holy shit was he missing a fucking arm?

“Fuck.” She whispered. “Fuck. Fuck.”

“Language.” Grunkle Stan chided, an easy smirk on his face.

Mabel shook her head, her lips pressed together tightly and a pressure forming in her eyes. “Gr- Grunkle Stan you…” She pressed her hands over her mouth and kneeled down near the ground. He wasn’t the same one, he wasn’t hers- Mabel’s Stan was still with Dipper in Gravity Falls. This Stan- he’d obviously been in the portal as long as she had, if not longer.

“Uh, you okay, pumpkin…?” He asked, and Mabel just fell onto her butt and hid her face in her knees. “Shit, this ain’t your first time meetin’ a different version of someone ya know, is it?”

Mabel just nodded, and Stan sucked in air sharply. “Fuckin’ hell. I’m- I’m sorry, I know this is a shock, I guess, but-“

“I know.” Mabel whispered, willing her tears to go away. “I know you aren’t- you aren’t him, that my Grunkle Stan is back in my dimension, but-“

“It’s a lot to take in.” Stan muttered, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I get ya, kiddo.”

There was a long period of silence as Mabel collected herself. She wiped at her face and sighed, staring at her boots. Eventually, Stan sat on the ground next to her. She leaned against him, and realized he smelled the same as he used to. Like pine needles and leather.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for, kid.” Stan grunted, and slung his half arm over her shoulders. “I reacted the same way I saw another Ford. Cryin’ and everything, I was a mess.” He barked out a laugh. “It’s nice to see you- any version of you, honestly- again, even like this.”

Mabel smiled warmly at that. She settled against him for a while, just enjoying the company of her alternate family before she realized something. Her head moved up, and she turned to look at Stan with confusion all over her face.

“Who’s Ford?”


End file.
